1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame in which a plurality of frame elements are angularly connected to each other through at least one connecting element to form an enclosure, to accommodate therein an article such as a picture, a photograph, a glass plate, a rear plate, an illumination louver, a smoothly planed board for a building interior trim, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A frame is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 26439/1964 in which a plurality of frame elements are connected respectively through a plurality of connecting elements to form an enclosure.
That is, the above Japanese Patent Publication No. 26439/1969 discloses the connecting elements which are formed respectively with connection engaging pawls which engage respectively with the frame elements. Each of the connection engaging pawls is formed on a surface of an L-shaped element in the form of a thin plate.
The connection element utilizes the connection engaging pawl to engage with the frame element. In the case where the article to be accommodated is mounted to or demounted from the interior of the frame in order to form the latter, the connection engaging pawl of the connecting element must be operated each time to demount the frame element from the frame.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 27318/1973 discloses other types of connecting elements.
Disclosed in the above Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 27318/1973 is a connecting element in which a plain or flat plate is folded perpendicularly to form a connecting arm, and the connecting arm is formed with an inclined surface.
A dovetail groove in the frame element is inserted into the connecting arm, and an inclined surface of the connecting arm is tightened by screws from the side portion of the dovetail groove, so that the frame element is connected to the connecting element.
The connecting arm is inserted through the end of the dovetail groove of the frame, and an engaging pawl or a screw serves as a wedge and is engaged with the connecting arm, so that the frame element is connected to the connecting element.
Since the frame element is connected to and fixed to the connecting arm of the connecting element so that the frame is formed, the article accommodated in the frame can be taken out or removed such that the frame element is moved to its open position from the opposed connecting arms of the respective left- and right-hand connecting elements, and is separated from the connecting arm of the connecting element.
Alternatively, the articles to be accommodated can be removed in the following manner. That is, the frame element is moved to its open position from the opposed connecting arms of the respective left- and right-hand connecting arms. The dovetail groove is utilized to move the frame element from the left- and right-hand connecting arms to enlarge the frame. An engaging section of the frame element is removed from the front-face peripheral edge section of the article to be accommodated.
Subsequently, another article to be accommodated is inserted into a space within the frame between the frame elements thereof. The connecting arm of the connecting element is pushed into the frame element. The frame element is again connected and engaged by the connecting arm. Thus, the frame is formed.
Furthermore, a plurality of frame elements cooperating with each other to form a frame are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 24390/1975.
Disclosed in the above Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 24390/1975 is such an arrangement that, in order to mount and demount the article to be accommodated to and from each of the frame elements which cooperate with each other to form the frame, the frame element is composed of a pair of upper and lower frame elements. The upper frame element is assembled to the lower frame element so as to be angularly movable thereto partially. The lower and upper frame elements are abutted against each other by a spring. The article to be accommodated is held between the upper and lower frame elements.
Replacement of the article to be accommodated with respect to the frame, which are formed by the frame elements, is practiced in the following manner. That is, the upper frame element is angularly moved upwardly through about 90 degrees to rise, as a fulcrum of a portion at which the lower and upper frame elements are assembled with each other for angular movement. The upper frame elements rise subsequently, to open the upper edges at the four sides of the frame. The article to be accommodated is mounted to and demounted from the open face.
Further, a record-jacket holding panel is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 161565/1988 in which a lower frame element and an upper frame element are connected to each other through a film hinge, to form a frame.
In the above Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 161565/1988, a plurality of frame elements are framed such that their respective end faces are abutted against each other, and a rear plate is held along the outer periphery of the rear plate. The frame elements have their respective front-face elements and respective rear-face elements whose respective outer surface portions are connected to each other through a hinge. A spring is provided between the front-face element and the rear-face element. By the spring, the front-face element is biased such that record jackets superimposed upon the rear plate are clamped with respect to the rear plate. The front-face element is movable angularly about a hinge section against the spring. A record-jacket pushing bore is formed through the rear plate.
Mounting and demounting of the article to be accommodated to and from the frame are practiced from the frame front surface, as follows. That is, the front-face elements of the four-side frame elements rise upwardly about 90 degrees, and the upper edge of the frame is open.